My Alien
by WhiteTigerClaws
Summary: After taking a look at his past, Robin realizes that he does love someone... very much... RoBStA Song Fic! COMPLETED


Greetings fellow Teen Titan Fans! I'm taking a break from my other fic in order to write this one! This is a song fic, in which I use the awesome song "My Alien" by Simple Plan. If you couldn't guess by the title of the song, it's a Robin/Starfire fic! So please R&R! I'll get back to In the Eyes of Chaos right after I post this, so don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans OR do I own the song "My Alien." I wish I did...  
  
Enjoy! I know you will ^_- !!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Where's Starfire? Shouldn't she be home by now?" Robin paced back and forth in front of the TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a rousing game of Baddie Bash on their game station and were both very annoyed at the boy who kept blocking their view of the game.  
  
"Robin! Get out of the way! I can't see the screen!" Cyborg said as he moved his head so he could see the TV better. "We're in the middle of a game here!"  
  
Beast Boy's tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he furiously pressed his controller's buttons. He, like Cyborg, also tried to shift so Robin didn't block his view.  
  
Robin stopped pacing right in front of the TV. "How long did she say she'd be gone?" Robin worriedly asked his friends.  
  
"ROBIN!!!" Beast Boy yelled as his game character exploded when he accidentally stepped on an invisible land mine. "I was winning! I'm NEVER winning! Get away from the TV NOW or I'll bite your head off!"  
  
"He will, yah know." Cyborg added, staring fixedly at the screen with a big smile on his face. "By the way, thanks Rob!"  
  
Beast Boy punched Cyborg angrily, but as he did so, his game character accidentally ran off a cliff while he wasn't looking. "NOOOOO! MAN! I never have any luck!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rob. I'm sure she's fine." Cyborg said to comfort the depressed boy. Beast Boy pounded his controller against his head, crying out in pain and frustration. "Go ask Rae, she might know when Star should be back." Robin nodded to Cyborg, looked at the hysterical Beast Boy questionably, and then went to find Raven.  
  
Robin hurriedly walked away from the TV and entered the kitchen. Raven was seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of her on the table and a book in her hand. Robin stopped in front of Raven and stood there looking at Raven worriedly until Raven looked up at him from her book and raised an eyebrow. "You better want to ask me something because you are really creeping me out just standing there like that."  
  
Robin attempted to smile but his lips became a thick squiggly line, not really going up into a smile or down into a frown. "Raven, did Starfire tell you how long she'd be gone looking for... whatever it was?"  
  
"She went to planet Lagitovi to get more Snijex. She told you that. Your memory must be fading just like the color in your face." Raven looked at Robin's face. Almost all of the color was drained out of it by worry for his friend. "She said she'd be back in about four days." 'She had told him that, too, but I don't think I'll mention that she did. He already looks as if he's going to have a heart attack.' Raven thought as Robin muttered a thank you and then turned and left the kitchen.  
  
'This is the fourth day she's been gone,' Robin thought as he climbed the stairs to the roof. 'She should be home by now!' He walked to the edge of the roof and sat with his legs hanging over the side. 'Come home, Star. I miss you.'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
  
Just a glimpse of your face.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"She'll be home any minute now..." Robin said to himself hours later. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the beautiful pink colors were soothing to the tired boy who hadn't gotten much sleep during the past few nights. The boy wonder lied down and stared up at the colorful sky above him. Worried thoughts swirled through his exhausted mind. 'I know I shouldn't worry about her, but what if something happened! She's out there all alone in the big universe... Why didn't I go with her! We could have followed her and made sure nothing happened. What if something got her just like the time she ran away... What if I'm not there to save her! Oh, no... what have I done!' Robin's thoughts trailed off as he slipped into a mild sleeping state that gradually developed into the deep sleep that he had needed to experience for the past few nights.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
'I am so glad I am almost home! I can not wait to see everyone again!" Starfire's bright red hair billowed behind her as she flew through the emptiness of space. Her green eyes glowed with happiness at the thought of seeing her friends again. "I have missed them so much! I wonder if they have missed me too... especially Robin, I think I have missed him the most..."  
  
Starfire was wearing a shiny purple backpack on her back as she flew as fast as she could toward her favorite planet in the universe, Earth. Her backpack was stuffed full of Snijex leaves, a very rare item, yet a necessity for all Tamaranians. 'The Snijex leaves I have collected should last me for a few years. I only need to use a small amount of them on every full moon, and my bag is very full."  
  
Starfire saw the planet earth in the distance and made a small cry of glee, realizing that she was close to arriving home. She flew faster, smiling all the while. 'I am coming Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and... Robin...'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
As Starfire shot through earth's atmosphere, she aimed at the ever so small Jump city, compared to the rest of the planet. It was a wonder that she was able to fly directly towards the Titans' Tower and then land gracefully on the roof. It was early morning and the birds were just beginning to sing their songs.  
  
"I'm HOME! WHEEE!" Starfire shrieked in joy as she spun around in circles, her arms flying out to her sides. "I'M HO... AHHH!" Starfire screamed as she tripped over a boy sleeping on the floor of the roof that she hadn't noticed before.  
  
"WHAT?" Robin jolted awake and shot into a sitting position. He saw Starfire falling towards the ground and instinctively, without thinking, caught her in his arms.  
  
"Starfire, are you oka... STARFIRE!!!" Robin realized exactly what he was holding against him. Robin gently placed her down so she was sitting next to him on the roof. "When did you... where were you... how long have you...?" Robin shot questions at Starfire as if he hadn't seen her in years. His face filled with a flush of color and his eyes grew large with happiness.  
  
"Just now, the universe, only a few minutes..." Starfire smiled at Robin's reaction to her arriving home. "So I was missed, then?"  
  
"OH, YAH! We've all missed you so much, Star!" Robin couldn't take his eyes off of her as if he thought she would disappear if he looked away.  
  
Starfire smiled. "May I ask you a question, Robin?"  
  
"Sure! Anything!" Robin looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why were you sleeping on the roof?"  
  
Robin laughed the kind of laugh a boy laughs when he hasn't laughed in days. Starfire's eyes sparkled. "I was waiting for you... to come home."  
  
Starfire's expression changed as she heard Robin tell her this. Her face softened, and her smile became gentler. "Robin, would you enjoy if we went and had... breakfast... now? I am awfully hungry."  
  
"Sure, Star!!" Robin's eyes became even larger in their sockets (if that's possible). He hadn't expected that.  
  
"But could we go somewhere, quiet?" Starfire asked shyly. "Not a noisy entertainment restaurant?"  
  
"Yes! That is a good idea, Star!" Robin began to think of suitable restaurants. "Let's go somewhere where no one knows who we are. Reporters would have a field day if they saw us alone..." Robin blushed at what he had just said. 'We are just best friends,' he sternly told his mind, though it wasn't very convincing. "I hate it when groups of teens run up to us and are like, (*in a deep voice impersonating a teenage boy*) 'Woh! Are you the Teen Titans! Awesome, Man!" Starfire laughed and clapped her hands at Robin's impersonation. (*now in a high squeaky voice, depicting a teenage girl*) "OOO! Can I have your autograph?!?!?!" Robin leaned over, holding his invisible pen and paper, pretending to shove them in Starfire's face, but then resorted to tickling her instead.  
  
Starfire laid on her back laughing when Robin finished tickling. Robin laid down next to her. "Robin, you are so funny!" Starfire rolled over so she was looking at Robin's face. "I... I do not think that I have heard you tell a joke since..." Starfire's voice trailed off as Robin's eyebrows came together in a sign of worry. Seeing her hesitate, Robin nodded in indicate that he wanted her to continue. "Since... you the time you had become Slade's apprentice.  
  
Robin sat up and stared at the blue sky, dotted with clouds. Starfire followed his example (sitting up), and stared at Robin nervously. 'Maybe I said something I should not have.' Starfire thought as she watched Robin stare at the horizon. A few minutes went by this way. Suddenly Robin snapped out of his trance, and turned to look at Starfire.  
  
"Let's go, Star. I'm hungry." Robin stood up and then reached out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Yes, let us go, Robin. To a place where no one will know that we are the amazing Teen Titans!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet your anywhere  
  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Robin looked up from his espresso. Starfire was sitting across from him at the table, slowly stirring her decaf espresso with a white plastic spoon. Starfire had a plate full of waffles drenched with syrup in front of her while Robin had a dish piled high with bacon and eggs. Robin had decided to take Starfire to a small breakfast café called "Me, You, and our Food." He had never been there before, but he had heard only good things about it from Raven who occasionally went to eat breakfast at the small semi dark and gothic café (all the current consumers were Goths besides the two Titans). It had been the only place Robin could think of where they wouldn't be bombarded by mobs of fans. Goths usually don't attack in excited teenage mobs ^_-.  
  
"So... how's your espresso?" Robin asked Starfire, trying to spark conversation. Both of the teens were unusually quiet with each other. Usually Robin never felt awkward talking to Starfire about anything, but now, for some unknown reason to him, he did. It wasn't that she changed or anything, he just felt different around her. The easy carefree feeling that they used to share with each other was replaced with an unusual sensation which he had never felt around her before.  
  
"It is very delicious. You picked a fine restaurant, Robin." Starfire smiled up at the boy across from her, but she too was experiencing their new atmosphere with each other, making her act shy just like Robin.  
  
Robin nodded and then took another sip. His mind began racing with questions that he wanted answers to. 'Why was I so worried about Starfire? I knew she'd make it back alright... Wow... I can't believe I actually slept on the roof waiting for her... what does that mean?!' Robin searched for the answers in his mind but his search was without avail. 'I don't think I've ever cared enough about anyone in my life to actually wait for them to come home for hours...'  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Daddy, where's mommy?" Robin was five years old again. He was wearing red footie pajamas with an "S" for Superman on the front. His hair resembled his current look, but it was messier, as if he hadn't combed it in days. He clutched a brown ragged teddy bear to his chest as he nervously addressed his father.  
  
"Why do you think I would know!!" Robin's father sat in his aged, dirty, stained armchair in front of the one small TV in the house; the place where he practically always was. Robin never had trouble finding him. He was drunk as usual with bear stains down the front of his shirt. A football game was on the TV and whenever either team scored a touchdown (it didn't matter which one to him), he would jump up and spill bear on himself without even knowing he was doing so. Drunken men usually don't know what they are doing. "She's probably still at that school she teaches at. She never tells me when she's going to be late." Robin's father made a face, thinking about his wife's lack of obedience towards him.  
  
"I... I need help getting my toothbrush... I can't reach it on the counter." Robin cringed as his dad turned and faced him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. The smell would stay with Robin for the rest of his life and whenever the stench reached his nose he would remember the one man whom he wanted to be there in his life for him, love him, care about him, but never did.  
  
"Go ask your brother! Why are you asking me in the first place?! You KNOW I don't like it when you bother me when I'm watching a game!" Robin quivered and clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest. "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?!! GO!"  
  
Robin quickly ran away from the chair and the man in it to look for his older brother. "Mike? Mike where are you? Daddy said that you have to help me get my..." Robin's voice trailed off as he entered his brother's room.  
  
Mike was sitting on his bed with a girl wrapped in his arms. Robin didn't recognize her. Mike always had different girls in his room. They were laughing and to Robin's horror... kissing. Robin was glad that his timing hadn't been worse, though. He had gone into his brother's room before when his brother had been doing more than just 'kissing.'  
  
"What do YOU want, Baby Brother?" Mike laughed and pulled the girl closer. She giggled in a way that made Robin immediately dislike her. "We're kind of busy here, Robby."  
  
"Daddy said you have to help me get my toothbrush," Robin said nervously. He cringed as his brother got off his bed and walked towards him. A yelp escaped Robin's lips as his brother lifted him off the ground by the collar of his pajamas. He wasn't surprised at his brother's actions. He usually did things like this to his little brother, sometimes to impress a girl, sometimes just because he felt like it.  
  
"Get your own damn toothbrush!" Mike threw Robin out of his room and into the hallway. His head hit the wall with a thump and a sharp pain spread through every bone in his body. The girl in the room giggled hysterically as Mike closed and locked his door.  
  
"Someday... Someday I'll be able to beat HIM up. I'll be a super hero just like Superman. And he'll HAVE to get my toothbrush for me. I'll make him." Tears streamed down Robin's cheeks as he stood up. His head hurt and the anger inside of him was slowly growing. Every time something like this happened, more anger would fill Robin's heart. "Mommy..." Robin sniffed. There was only one person in his life whom he would ever be able to count on, who would care for him, who he would love.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Robin snapped back into reality. A look of realization swept across his face as he looked at Starfire, slowly sipping her espresso. Her hair was illuminated by the dim lighting, her eyes sparkled with happiness, and it seemed as if she radiated a glowing warmth from her body. 'No, I was wrong. There's not only one person that I love... there's two.' The thought made Robin's eyes twinkle with his new understanding. He became more confident in himself. 'Yes, that's right! I love her!'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She has two arms to hold me  
  
Four legs to wrap around me  
  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
  
She's my alien  
  
My alien  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Starfire smiled happily at Robin but then the rest of Robin's memory came into his head. 'Oh no...' Robin thought as he began to remember. 'I didn't want to ever remember this!!' The memory that had been long pushed aside in Robin's mind came racing back to him at full speed.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Robin was sitting outside on his front porch. It was right after his brother had thrown him into the wall. It was dark outside, a new moon, and cold. Robin shivered as he clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest. A few tears streamed down his face as he waited for his mother to come home. She had never been this late before. Robin was worried and scared, but he knew he couldn't go to his father or brother. There was no one there to comfort him. More tears slid down his cheeks. He slowly laid down on the dirty, wood planks which made up their porch. He hugged his teddy against him with all his might. 'Come home, Mommy...' Robin thought as he fell asleep, his face stained with dirt and tears which wouldn't cease to leave his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!! NO!!" Robin woke with a start as he heard yelling coming from inside his house. It was several hours later and just as cold and dark as ever. Robin froze in fear as he heard his father yell again. "MIKE!! COME HERE!" Even though his father hadn't called for him, Robin got off the ground and quickly scrambled through the front door of his house and into the TV room where his father was standing, holding their phone in his hand. He had tears pouring from his eyes as he handed the phone to Mike, who had run into the room looking scared and worried. Mike listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and then began screaming just like his father had done.  
  
"NO!!! MOM!!" He dropped the phone and fell to the ground crying. Robin was very scared at this point. His brother didn't cry often and right now he was in a hysterical anguish. Robin stared into the room, his eyes huge as he took in the whole scene. His father noticed him standing in the doorway and walked to him still crying fresh tears and making full bodied sobs. His drunkenness hadn't worn off all the way yet, so he ended up running into numerous pieces of furniture as he tried to get to the little boy.  
  
"Robin!" His father took him in his arms, something that he had hardly ever done before. Robin would have been very surprised if it wasn't for the situation that was happening to his family. "It's your mother. She..." He sobbed, took a few deep breaths and then continued. "She was in a car accident... she didn't make it... she's dead." He cried as he sat down in his chair, Robin still in his arms. He cried into his son's shoulder as Robin began to scream.  
  
"NOOO!!! NOOO MOMMY!!" Tears streamed down the boy's face as he realized what had happened. Robin wasn't sure exactly what being dead meant yet. He knew that it did mean that the person who was 'dead' left and didn't come back. When his grandmother had died, she had never seen her again. He still missed his Grandma. "NOT MOMMY!" As the tears streamed down his face, Robin made a vow to himself. 'I will never love anyone ever again! I'll just lose them... they'll leave me!!' It was a vow that would be broken in the future...  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Tears formed in Robin's eyes as the memory ended. 'I never wanted to remember that... I wanted to forget it... forever...' Robin began to shake slightly. He looked down at his espresso not wanting the tears to fall from his eyes in front of his 'friend'.  
  
"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire reached out her hand and took hold of his. She had never seen the boy wonder cry before. He had always been so strong...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
  
She can read in my mind  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"I'm alright, Star." Robin looked at his hand, intertwined with hers, and then up to Starfire's eyes. "I was just remembering... the time when I lost someone whom I had loved..." Robin stopped, surprised. He had just said the word 'love' while looking into Starfire's eyes. He had only imagined doing that in his dreams. He had never thought he actually could accomplish the feat.  
  
"Oh, Robin!" Starfire's face instantly filled with worry and sadness. She held his hand tighter. "Who.... I mean, no, you do not have to tell me who it was..." Robin moved his other hand from his lap to take hold of Starfire's other hand.  
  
"No, it's okay... you can ask me." He looked at Starfire; a thin smile appeared on his lips. "It was my... mother... she died when I was five." A tear escaped Robin's eye and trickled down his cheek leaving a wet trail in its wake. Starfire, hesitantly released Robin's hand; she reached up and wiped the tear from his cheek. Robin smiled and then took her hand in his again. "She had been the only person I had ever loved... and I had lost her... she left me..." Starfire looked into the grieving boy's eyes with so much warmth and understanding that Robin was sure that if it was possible, he now loved her even more than he had.  
  
"I will never leave you, Robin..." Starfire whispered as a tear trickled down her own cheek. Robin reached up, still holding her hand, and wiped it away.  
  
"I won't ever leave you either..."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
  
She's not wasting her time  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Star... there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..." Robin could feel the warmth in their touch heating his whole body. He looked into the deep green sea of her eyes. "Starfire... I... I love you." He said it. Finally. Robin's breathing stopped as he waited for Starfire to respond to his emotions.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire smiled and the tears dried from her eyes. "Robin, I have always loved you. And I always will!" Starfire gazed at Robin's hidden eyes, wondering what they looked like at this moment. Almost as if he could read her mind, Robin reached up and slowly pulled his mask back from his face. Starfire gasped. Robin had the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen.  
  
"You are the first person to see my eyes since I was a little boy." Robin smiled as Starfire continued to stare at his eyes. She realized why he would want to cover them up from the world. His eyes were two different colors, one a deep sky blue, and one a muddy brown. Both sparkled with love and happiness.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful, Robin!" Starfire leaned across the table closer to him. He leaned closer to her. They stopped when their noses were just an inch apart. "Robin..."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
  
Please take me to your leader  
  
Tell her I will surrender  
  
I will surrender  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Robin moved forward so that their lips touched. A sensation of pure joy flowed through his body. He moved away only to then come in again for another kiss. "Starfire... I love you so much. You are the sun and the moon, and all the stars put together in heaven."  
  
"Robin..." Starfire moved in to deliver a kiss. "You will always be my best friend... and now my boyfriend?"  
  
Robin laughed. "Yes, now your boyfriend... that is, if you accept...?"  
  
"Of course!!!" Starfire leaned her forehead against his and gazed into his multicolored eyes.  
  
"You are my alien, Star. I love you."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She has two arms to hold me  
  
Four legs to wrap around me  
  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
  
She's my alien  
  
My alien  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\**/**\ Thanks for reading!! Please R&R! I want everyone who reads this to send me a review so I can see how many people read my work! I'll start working on Ch. 6 of In the Eyes of Chaos now. I just really needed to write this first! Please read my other fics!!  
  
I don't know what Robin's past really was, so I just made up my own version! Yes, I know it was depressing. Don't think of me as a writer of sad stories though! I love to write funny fics better, but I just HAD to write this one!  
  
~Always~ 


End file.
